Paradise
by lovely-mademoiselle
Summary: Lucy Heartifillia, a typical nerd but highly sought after by many record companies after she accidentally posted a recording of her singing on the Internet which garnered million shares and views overnight! But what's this? No one knows that she's the talented singer and the hottest boy band around the world, 'Paradise' is transferring to her school! Full summary inside! LucyXMany
1. Chapter 1

Meet Lucy Heartifillia – a typical nerdy student but highly sought after by many record companies after she accidentally posted a recording of her singing on the Internet which garnered million shares and views overnight! But what's this? No one knows that she's the talented singer and the hottest boy band around the world, 'Paradise' is transferring to her school?! What's more, they're looking for a potential female lead singer too?! Is it too much of a coincidence, or not?

* * *

_Fantasy_**1**

* * *

"Hey nerd, finish my homework would 'ya? It's due on Monday."

Yet another pile of weekend homework was shoved rudely to me. I sighed at my pathetic state before trudging to my locker overflowing with homework which belonged to others. Another sigh left my mouth as the papers flowed down mercilessly as I opened my locker door. Glancing at the clock in the hallway, I gasped in horror as I squat down immediately to gather all the papers.

After gathering all the papers, I shoved all of it into my backpack and paper bags in a hurry as I rushed out of the school compound. As I ran, I watched in horror as the automated school gates closed inches by inches every passing second. _I can do it _I willed my legs to run beyond its limits as I slide in between the small gap between the iron gates.

After making through the gates, I dropped the paper bags in my hands before collapsing on my butt just outside the school to catch my breath. After smiling at my newest achievement with my head facing the floor, I was about to stand up when a rough voice stopped me in my tracks

"Damn it," I turned towards the direction of the voice to come face to face with a male who was at least a head taller than me with metals studs all over his whole body.

He seemed to glare at me before asking, "Are you a student of this school?", to which I just gulped in fear before nodding my head vigorously.

_Metal studs with long black hair… Could it be… He's the murderer of the recent brutal murder case I read in the newspaper and on the Internet?! _Scary images of me getting stabbed and chopped into pieces crossed my mind as I looked at the guy in front of me who is on his phone, as though quarrelling with someone.

_C-Could it be that my presence has interrupted his evil plans with his partner and they are planning to silence me?! _With trembling hands, I picked up my scattered paper bags while he was still engaged on the phone. Once his back was turned to face the gates, I stood up immediately and ran for my life as I screamed bloody murder.

* * *

As I heard a high pitch scream, I turned behind to see the girl who was on the ground a while ago running. _What the hell is wrong with her? Is she a fan-girl? I should've worn my disguise, damn it. _I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the person on the other line asking for the situation.

'_What happened? Why was there a scream?'_

'It's nothing, just some kid playing catch.'

* * *

I yawned loudly as I trudged tiredly to school. No matter how much homework I received from bullies, I was never tired, however, this was one of the rare times I am extremely exhausted. I should never have stayed till that late last Friday, if I didn't, I would not have bumped into that killer on the loose and I would never feel any hint of fear. But nooo, I JUST had to stay until that late and foil the murderer's plan!

Thanks to that, I couldn't even catch a wink of sleep these past few days. I don't even dare to switch on my television in fear that the murderers might have some high technology to find me just by turning on my television. Now who knows, I might even die while walking back home or even visiting the toilet! _Oh Kami-sama, why have you forsaken me, your innocent child?_

Once I saw the school gates, I sighed in relief. _At least I will be safe in school compound… I hope _However, as I neared the school entrance, I saw a familiar face inside a black limousine. At first I couldn't remember who, but once he turned his head towards me, a siren in my head rang as I ran for my dear life. _Save me, someone!_

* * *

After finding an isolated female's washroom, I shut myself in a cubicle before starting to chant out all the names of Gods and Deities that I knew of mentally. _Oh Buddha, Guan Yu, Sun Wukong, Tenjin, Jesus (all the names in courtesy to Wikipedia), or any Gods and Deities, please help me! I have done nothing wrong to die this young, please help me, please help me, please he-_

I stopped my chanting as I heard the loud creak of the door of the washroom. I tensed as I heard two sets of footsteps in the toilet, but relaxed once I heard two familiar but not so familiar female voices.

"Hey, did you hear! Paradise is transferring to our school today!"

"What, you mean _that _Paradise?"

"Yes! _THAT _Paradise!"

"Oh. My. God. You're lying right!"

"Totally not lying! I overheard Hanami-sensei talk about it with other female teachers!"

"I think I'm going to faint, hold me!"

"I know right, I was squealing once I heard that Paradise is transferring here today!"

"KYAAAAA PARADISE!"

"They're here oh my God!"

In haste, both girls ran out of the toilet.

"Paradise…? The hell is that?" I asked no one in particular as I opened the cubicle door.

* * *

'Hey nerd, my homework.' _Please help me until the end of today, Kami-sama _'Oi nerd!' _Why do I have to bump into the killer, why? Why? Why? W- _I snapped out of my trance as someone nudged me.

"Eh?" I came face to face with my worst nightmare.

"Stop daydreaming, nerd! Give me my homework"

"Ah, gomen…" I muttered before bending down from my seat to take out his homework.

"Here you go… Sting-kun." I raised the homework to him, but with force, he snatched the homework from my hands as he flashed a disgusted look at me.

"Don't even call me by my name, it's disgusting." He half-shouted with his angry red face before walking back to his seat.

* * *

"Okay, class. Please settle down, as all of you know, we have new students today. So please, let us welcome Paradise!" Hanami-sensei said with a beet red face before clapping with the fan-girls in the class.

As the door slide open, I put down my head on my desk. I was never interested in idol groups, they come off to me as proud and egoistic people. Sighing, I looked out of the window, admiring the clouds on the azure sky.

"Hello, the name's Natsu Dragneel! I am the lead singer of Paradise. I have a blue cat as a pet, I like people who are patient with pets and loves pets as well! I…"

The rest of his introduction went into my deaf ears as I found comfort and fell asleep amongst the huge commotion in the class.

The next time I regained consciousness was when Nanami-sensei dismissed us for our break. I yawned and stretched in my seat while I looked around the class. Completely _empty… The usual girls must have went down to eat with their idols _I thought to myself before grinning _Now I can sleep for 1 more hour!_

I sighed in happiness before laying my head down on my desk again. However, unbeknownst to me, there was a lone person sitting way back in the classroom. With his scarlet eyes, he stared at my sleeping figure with a wide grin plastered on his face.

* * *

_It's the girl from before, interesting… She doesn't seem to be a fan-girl after all, considering she slept throughout our group's introduction. _I stared at her limp body _She might be the one we're looking for, gihihihi_

* * *

**A/N : Hello! So nervous on posting this new story which poofed out of nowhere. Haha, I hope you guys really enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed typing this! See you guys soon in maybe, a week or so? Ja!**


	2. Chapter 2

Meet Lucy Heartifillia – a typical nerdy student but highly sought after by many record companies after she accidentally posted a recording of her singing on the Internet which garnered million shares and views overnight! But what's this? No one knows that she's the talented singer and the hottest boy band around the world, 'Paradise' is transferring to her school?! What's more, they're looking for a potential female lead singer too?! Is it too much of a coincidence, or not?

* * *

_Previously on Fantasy1~  
_Our poor Lucy Heartifillia had bumped into who she thinks is the murderer in a case she had read about online, because of this, she is unable to sleep peacefully. However, it is not until 'Paradise' arrived in her school that she is able to drift off to sleep. But wait, who is that guy staring at her at the back? Could he be the murderer or is he someone else?

* * *

_Fantasy_**2**

* * *

"Hey, have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Paradise is looking for a female lead singer, duh!"

"Ehhhh?! Seriously?"

"They will be looking for that one lucky girl while they are in this school, I heard!"

"Wait, wait. So you mean, _any _female in this school might be chosen?"

"Yes, we might even be the lucky girl!"

"Oh my Kami! Thank Kami-sama for this once in a lifetime chance to live those hunks!"

"I know right, I couldn't believe my ears!"

_What's the big deal about Paradise? _I rolled my eyes at their conversation outside the cubicle _Anywho, why can't they stop yapping about those pretty boys and get out of the toilet! I've been hearing their squealing and fantasies for God knows how long! _I grunted out mentally in anger while rubbing my numb legs.

"My Paradise senses are tingling! Let's go!"

I sighed out in relief when I heard the creaking of the door. _Good gracious, what's wrong with girls nowadays! _I thought angrily as I washed my hands _Just when I thought I could be in peace in the toilet, stupid pretty boys, ruining my peace_

* * *

"Then, you apply the changing of base law of logarithm, you…"

I propped my head up with my arm as I glanced out of the window, admiring the view presented. However, a black limousine caught my attention. _Isn't that… _Memories of seeing the murderer in the posh vehicle flashed in my mind and I stood up immediately, interrupting the on-going class.

"Lucy, is anything the matter?" Mizuki-sensei asked worriedly.

"Ah, gomen. There was a… Cockroach under my desk, I just got shocked." I said with a forced smile before sitting down.

"Okay then, please inform me if you do not feel well, Lucy." Mizuki-sensei said before continuing with the class.

However, I could hear murmurs among my classmates.

'_Teacher's pet.'_

'_Biased.'_

'_She must have slept with the teachers in this school.'_

I just sighed at the comments before glancing out of the window once more, tuning out the whispers and thinking about a safe route to get back home.

* * *

As I yawned, I noticed the blonde girl who was sleeping before when we introduced ourselves looking out of the window. All of a sudden, she tensed up a few milliseconds before standing up abruptly. _The hell? _I thought as I glanced out of the window, only to see our personal limousine.

"Ah, gomen. There was a… Cockroach under my desk, I just got shocked." The blonde replied to our teacher, but I couldn't see her expression.

"Okay then, please inform me if you do not feel well, Lucy."

However, instead of caring for the blonde girl, the people in the class started commenting negatively about the blonde girl. The girl who sat beside me even told me,

'Natsu-kun, stay away from her. She has this disease which can spread to others.'

_Well, if majority does not like her, then she must be the one who did something wrong in the first place _I thought before shrugging my shoulders and listened to class.

* * *

After the end of the last lesson, I was the first to dash out of the classroom to my locker. After retrieving the pile of homework for the day, my jacket and scarf, I hurried to the girl's washroom. Finding an empty cubicle, I shut myself in before putting down my belongings and wrapped my face with my scarf and putting on my jacket.

As I put on my jacket halfway, I stopped to think, _am I going to spend my whole life in the toilet cubicle? Even if I go out to work too? _I sighed at the depressing thought before continuing to put on my jacket.

As I emerged out of the washroom, many students stopped to look before laughing at me with their friends.

'_Isn't that the nerd?'_

'_She must be embarrassed to show her face!'_

'_Even if she's the last woman on Earth, I would never date her!'_

Ignoring the mocking and taunting looks, I did what I was best at – running. I ran as fast as I could towards the back garden of the school, until halfway, I bumped into someone. A half-naked male to be very precise.

"Gomenasai! I didn't see where I was going!" I bowed down and the while cursing my luck to actually bump into a person who might be a rapist.

"Ah… You, can you take off your clothes and lend it to me?" My eyes widened in shock and fear.

_First, a killer on the loose. Now a rapist who gets directly to the point?! Kami-sama, do you hate me that much? _

"A-Ano… I-I am unable to do that, g-gomen." I looked up to face him, hoping he will realise that I am actually just an unappealing and nerdy girl, and let me off.

However, he did not seem to mind a bit.

"Are your arms hurt or something? Shall I take it off for you instead?" He asked as he inched closer and closer.

_Is he that desperate?! _Sirens in my head went off as my heart pounded in fear _Shit! Shit!_

"C'mon, don't be shy. It's only taking off clothes." He assured as he came even closer and closer.

_Only taking off clothes?! ONLY? Who does this rapist think he is?! _I thought angrily as I stood in place. _This is for you, disgusting pervert!_

"Lucy kick!" I shouted as I lifted my right leg to kick the half-naked pervert in his face.

He landed on the ground as he groaned out in agony.

"This is a lesson learnt for you pervert! Don't underestimate females!" I shouted in his face before running through the back gate and out of the school.

* * *

"What pervert?" I asked myself.

"Ah…!" I groaned out in realisation as I recalled the favour I asked of her.

_Damn it, why did I ask her to take off her clothes? It's only her jacket that I wanted, stupid Gray. Well, serves me right then _I thought before standing up slowly, wiping blood away from my lips _She sure has some powerfui legs, to be able to kick me down on my butt_

* * *

**A/N : Hahaha, really enjoyed typing out this chapter. Especially the 'Lucy kick' part! Hope you guys enjoy it and see you guys soon, ja!**


End file.
